Kiss the Girl
by queenofspades72
Summary: Swan Queen song!fic written for a prompt on tumblr. Ruby sees a connection that both the Mayor and Sheriff would deny; she'll do anything to give them a little nudge


Ruby saw it coming before either of them did. In fact, she thought proudly, she was an instrumental part in its occurrence.

It started a couple days ago, when Emma entered Granny's with a scowl on her face. The blonde had plopped down in a seat at the counter and immediately ordered a drink…

_There you see her__  
__Sitting there across the way__  
__She don't got a lot to say__  
__But there's something about her_

Ruby smirked. "Just come from talking to the mayor?"

"I can't even believe her! She is absolutely impossible." Emma sighed before drowning her thoughts with a glass of beer.

_And you don't know why__  
__But you're dying to try__  
__You wanna kiss the girl._

Ruby took in the woman before her casually. "Have you ever thought about why she gets under your skin so much?"

"What?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe… maybe you have a crush on Regina?"

Emma spewed beer all over the counter.

"I'm sorry, I just… it was just a thought."

_Yes, you want her__  
__Look at her, you know you do__  
__It's possible she wants you, too__  
__There is one way to ask her_

But Emma was already backing away, out of the diner.

Ruby sighed. Maybe she should have sheltered Emma from the truth a little bit longer…

_It don't take a word__  
__Not a single word__  
__Go on and kiss the girl_

…

Regina was easier. Ruby didn't really care what she thought of her; she could say anything to her without fearing the repercussions to their friendship. As that was nonexistent.

So Ruby entered the mayor's office that morning. She figured both parties might as well be informed of the situation, as it stood. It might make things easier.

Ruby took a seat as Regina's phone rang. It was quickly apparent that the mayor, who was now fuming, was talking to the sheriff. Regina slammed down the phone before turning to Ruby. "What do _you_ want?" she spat.

Ruby arched an eyebrow. They really did do an excellent job of pissing each other off. "Was that Emma?"

"Who I speak with is clearly my own business, Ruby."

"Yeah, okay, but that _had_ to be Emma. Look at the rise she got out of you. You're all hot and flustered." She could see the fury building in the mayor's eyes. She decided to push it one sentence further and then make a run for it, "So clearly turned on."

Ruby dashed out of the mayor's office, leaving no target for Regina's heightened anger.

_Ain't that sad__  
__Ain't it a shame, too bad__  
__You gonna miss the girl_

…

Ruby immensely enjoyed her new role as matchmaker. She frowned. Even if both parties were incredibly resistant to the idea.

Ruby's eyes flickered down to her cell phone, which blinked once to notify her that the app she had selected was finished downloading. Perfect. Ruby smirked evilly. The app allowed you to send texts to others and make it look like the texts had come from another person's number. Phase Two, commence.

…

Regina was sitting in her office several days later, bored. She hadn't seen Emma in almost half a week, and she missed their fiery encounters. Not that that meant… she shook her head. Ruby was wrong.

Just then the mayor's phone buzzed. When she saw that it was a text from the sheriff, Regina rolled her eyes.

_**You have the most gorgeous eyes.**_

Regina sucked in a breath. Had she read that right? She looked back down at her phone. Why? Why, out of the blue, would Emma text her that? She felt the anger building as she typed in Emma's number to send a text back. Two could play this game. She quickly typed.

_**And YOU have a sexy ass. Especially in those jeans.**_

She tossed her phone aside, expecting to have effectively silenced Emma. Good.

_Now's your moment__  
__Floating in a blue lagoon__  
__Boy, you better do it soon__  
__No time will be better._

…

Emma was sorting through paperwork in her office. She groaned. She really did have the worst job on the planet. Good thing she didn't think that routinely, or Storybrooke might be sheriffless. She scoffed. Not that anything typically happened here anyway.

Her phone chimed, and she looked down. A text from Regina? That was odd. She knew the mayor wasn't one much for texting, and she hadn't even heard from the brunette in several days. Probably because Emma had been purposefully avoiding her after what Ruby said. Emma opened the text.

_**And YOU have a sexy ass. Especially in those jeans.**_

What. The. Hell. Emma looked down at her phone again, mortified. Had… had Ruby been right? She couldn't imagine an instance where Regina would text those words to her, though. Unless…

Emma groaned. Regina must be trying to one-up her again. To drive her out of town, or one of her other ridiculous goals revolving around the blonde. Well, she could win this. Clearly. She typed out a message and pushed send without a second thought.

_Don't be scared__  
__You got the mood prepared__  
__Go on and kiss the girl_

…

_**Imagining you right now with your hand down your skirt. Tell me: what color are your panties? If you're even wearing any…**_

Regina's rage burned brightly. She threw her phone in her desk drawer before storming out, heading to the sheriff's office.

_Don't stop now__  
__Don't try to hide it how__  
__You wanna kiss the girl_

…

Emma looked up, startled, when the door to her office banged open. A furious clicking of heels followed, and then, "Regina!"

"What right have you! What gives you the audacity to…?" Regina stopped short when she saw pure lust in Emma's eyes.

_You've got to kiss the girl_

…

Emma was vaguely aware that the brunette had stopped yelling at her, and that her eyes had darkened considerably. And not from rage. She stepped forward.

_Why don't you kiss the girl_

…

Regina closed the gap between them and leaned in…

_Go on and kiss the girl_

…

Just then, Leroy burst through the door. The two women jumped apart as though burned before Leroy launched into some complaint for the sheriff. Regina turned around and left.


End file.
